


I'll Sit Easy, Fan The Spark

by cherishiggy



Series: Self-Contained Universe [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Facials, I suppose, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mild Bodily Fluids Description, Praise Kink, and it's lio that has it how come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiggy/pseuds/cherishiggy
Summary: A particular fantasy of Galo's he told Lio about once comes to Lio's mind. Lio smirks in self-satisfaction. Yep, that'll do nicely for this evening.





	I'll Sit Easy, Fan The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This lil' tidbit of smut is for [Taki](https://twitter.com%20%E2%80%BA%20taki_bert), who needed some service top Lio in his life and since I already had a barebones concept of this written, I decided to expand on it and deliver! Check out his hOT AS HELL GALOLIO NSFW ART AND HIS WONDERFUL DUDES IN GENERAL LIKE HOLY SHIT, DUDE, PLEASE DON'T BURN YOURSELF ON IT, HERE, HAVE A PAIR OF FIREPROOF GLOVES
> 
> The title's from [Jethro Tull's "Fire At Midnight"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73LAuGkgayo). Half of this fic was written while I listened to that whole album, it's just so chill and cheerful and reminds me of that one fairy folk encyclopedia I'd read as a kiddo.

In his usual fashion, Galo stumbles into their shared apartment with all sorts of loud noises. However, today he doesn't wait for Lio, and goes straight for the bathroom, a trail of his work uniform and scent of ash and burnt wood and charred insulation following him all the way to the closed door by the time Lio's out to greet him.

Huh. Lio picks up the firefighter jacket, the pants, the black t-shirt, and the straps with the pouches, going through the meticulous action of folding them in a neat stack as if it is second nature for him. Judging by the state of the discarded clothes, Galo was so tired that he didn't bother with a shower and changing at the Burning Rescue station and went straight home on his motorcycle. So, now he's sweaty and grimy and sooty and smells of motor oil--

Heat rises deep in Lio's belly, so primal it has him shaking his head at the reaction of his body to this completely mundane trail of thought. It's yet another testament to how long they haven't had the time for each other. Though... If Galo's up for it, and they do seem to have this evening to themselves...

A particular fantasy of Galo's he told Lio about once comes to Lio's mind. Lio smirks in self-satisfaction. Yep, that'll do nicely for this evening.

Lio sneaks into the bathroom, hears Galo singing yet another cheesy old hard rock song with that booming voice. He could just wait for when Galo's out of the shower, clouded in heady steam, but tonight, Lio's feeling a little more feisty, a little more daring. So he tugs back the shower curtain, just enough to cop a feel of Galo's wet ass and talk over the steaming water, loud enough to be heard but also managing to make it sound like a sensuous whisper.

"Come over to the bedroom when you finish showering. I think I'll treat you."

And with that, Lio is off, not even pausing to look at Galo's face. He already knows Galo's following him to the door with a hungry stare, a palm covering the lower part of his face an old habit to hide his embarrassment.

Out of the bathroom with his hair down and tied back, Galo's witness to a picturesque view of Lio lounging on their bed, lazily groping himself through his leggings and petting across his nipples as if he's got all the time in the world to spare, his heavy gaze shifting to Galo immediately.

  
Galo just lingers in the doorframe, observing Lio's casual slowness of movement, the one he rarely allows himself outside Sunday mornings together, his hair spilled over the white pillow in a decadent if abstract stitching of gold. Lio doesn't miss the roam of Galo's eyes and plays along, pinching his nipples harder and freeing his half-hard cock from its tight confines, sighing at the cold air. As Lio's circling his asshole, Galo decides that's enough of that and he wants in on the fun.

Lio's eyeing Galo as he rounds their bed, watches his every movement like a hound ready to pounce. His judgment lulled by what appears to be Galo closing the drapes together, he doesn't expect Galo to suddenly lunge at him with the drape cord in hand--

\-- and Galo has his wrists tied with an expert knot. Lio would've never pegged him as one for devious plans, so he absolutely does not expect the ambush. He stares at Galo for a second, flabbergasted, then his brain catches up, and Lio's hissing, tries to bite and thrashes wildly, but Galo's a good student, and even Ignis oftentimes has had trouble undoing his knots during practice, so Lio is certainly no match for the bind Galo's gotten him in.

They both know this is all part of a play, but Galo still gets a little worried at Lio's reaction. "Woah, woah, chill. Sh-h-h, babe. Don't be so plucky. I promise I won't do anything you won't agree to."  
Lio goes still under Galo's thighs on his hips and just tightens his lips at him, all faux non-compliance, though the little spark of interest in his eyes ruins the sullen look entirely. "Fine, fine. You got me, now what."

  
"Now? Uh..." Galo gives Lio's half-naked form a once-over, and Lio arches his back a little, basking in the attention. Show-off. "I want you to do as I ask you this evening. Can ya do that?"

Lio just tips his head to the side, prompting him to continue.

"Now, how do I want you today," muses Galo aloud, seemingly to himself but more just to tease Lio, to send blood rushing through his body in delicious waves. "Maybe I'll have you suck me off? M-m, yeah, that sounds nice."

Lio's reply is curt and full of barely restrained sentiment to just get it on. "Alright, then, so be it. Tonight, your wish is my command. The safe word remains the same."

Galo barely manages not to snort at how fancy and a tad bit regal Lio's wording gets when they're discussing bedroom matters, "Right, "industrial piercing" or three taps of a foot against a surface!" and flashes him the thumbs up and motions with the tips of all his fingers repeatedly tilting towards himself. "Now, c'mon. Move. I need you down here."

Even bound and lacking the option to use his hands, Lio still gracefully threads across the bed upright on his knees and slides onto the floor in front of Galo, entirely nonplussed. And then he noses across Galo's thigh, translucent eyelashes obediently lowered, and Galo is smitten anew, patting Lio's head when both of his hands are free from undoing the laces of the sweatpants holding them on his wide hips. Lio's head lifts from its perch on Galo's thigh, and with a dull flash of his molars, he begins to tug the sweatpants off with just his teeth, starting with the waistband, which is messy and just unproductive, but Lio manages to make even this clumsy action sexy at the same time, leaving wet spots where he bites into the fabric and occasionally gives a hearty lick. Galo's cock appreciates the effort, and judging by the way Lio's eyes glint when Galo's hips lift to help get the sweatpants off, giving him a nice look at Galo's half-hard cock, he knows of the effect his actions have.

"Lio, just... What are you doing, babe," rhetorically wonders Galo even if the purpose of Lio's little show is known to them both. Lio just smirks, sliding the hem waistband of the sweatpants over and down Galo's toes, shuffling them farther away from the bed somewhere with his foot. Galo's surprised Lio hasn't demanded to untie him at once just so he could fold those pants, but ah well. Galo has a tendency to rub off on anyone, especially in such proximity.

Having all this evening and Galo especially to himself, Lio takes some time to mottle Galo's firm thighs with bites, some light with the barest hint of teeth, some almost drawing blood. Galo doesn't mind, he knows Lio's got something in mind and is steadily working towards that goal, so he gently thrusts into the bites, making encouraging little sounds.

  
Though when Galo's dick is freed, Lio wastes no time on pleasantries and teasing, getting to it with unbridled enthusiasm and taking him in his mouth in one smooth movement, or what he can take, anyway, and Galo's clutching at the sheets, hard. God, how long's it been since he had this warm mouth all to himself?

Eager to please, Lio's employing all the aces in his sleeve, working the slick shaft with his fist and fondling Galo's balls in the other hand with little sounds Galo thinks are almost like satisfied purrs, one a particularly sated feline would make. That's- that's- wow. Does he enjoy pleasing him that much?

The sudden thought of Lio controlling him with just his mouth while being in such a vulnerable position himself sends a flutter through Galo. How does he manage it, always staying on top no matter the situation? Galo thinks about real hard, closing his eyes, and Lio's swipes of tongue from the top of his glans right to his balls change to tiny kitten licks.

  
But Galo needs him to go _quicker_, not to tease the head of his cock with small swipes of his tongue that make Galo's toes curl. He whines, lightly banging his heels against the small of Lio's back. "Lio-o-o, please."

Lio points two of his fingers to Galo's eyes and then points them at his own, and ah. He really wants Galo to keep his attention on him and only on him, huh? Galo responds nonverbally in kind with a thumbs up, just to tease Lio, and Galo can practically hear his huffy response in his head, but he makes no move to pull off and retort just to be difficult.

  
With a gentle downward flick of his eyelashes, Lio takes Galo deeper.

  
Galo's eyes go wide, _he remembered that fantasy holy shit_, and such attention to his wet dreams shouldn't be this much of a turn-on, it really shouldn't, it's just a simple act of affection, but hell if Galo doesn't like to prove the idea of what shouldn't be toe-curlingly arousing wrong. His cock jumps up in Lio's throat, and Lio's fingers dig another set of small bruises in his thighs in surprise.

"Wouldja l-look at that, Lio. You're takin' it so well, and so deep, too, never w- _ahhh- would've_ thought you had it in you."

Lio's even swallows stutter just for a second, but it's more than enough for Galo to catch on and to continue. "And your tongue's enveloping me so well, too. Have you been getting inspired by my fiery skills of blowing ya?"

Pale brows furrow in response to the loving phrases, contrasting the deep flush.

Lio's humming quietly, a technique he's picked up from Galo. A mumbled praise gets him to sing a small tune deep in his throat, a tug straight to the pale roots of his hair elicits a sharp hum and the barest hint of teeth. If Galo completely turns off the filter between his brain and mouth, just like he did now, the litany of quiet praises a constant presence on his tongue, Lio hollows out his cheeks in earnest, giving it his all as Galo's shaky palm presses the light strands between his fingers.

"C-can I, Lio...?"

Lio hums and does what appears to be a nod, his nose burying itself yet again in the blue curls of Galo's tuft of hair. With a gasp, Galo shamelessly winds some of Lio's linen strands and curls them around his fingers, pulling towards himself like one would usher an unruly horse with reins, and that does it.

Lio _moans_.

Huh. So he's way more into this than he lets on. Cute.

As Galo begins to fuck Lio's mouth, gently at first but still using him however he pleases, he notes through the haze of arousal how Lio's face becomes more wrecked, blush rolling down his cheekbones, his eyelids staining with tears, breath rasping through his nose and mingling with snot. And damn if this doesn't feel nice, getting to see Lio this debauched just for him, trying so hard.

Galo tries extra hard not to involuntarily close his eyes, and almost salivates at the sight of his thick cock disappearing in Lio's throat, and softly feels out Lio's neck just to feel it poking at the walls, just to make sure Lio isn't somehow pulling off a disappearing act or something. It's in there, flesh moving and bulging against flesh, and Galo's in awe, petting at the press of his cock against Lio's vibrating throat.

That sight is only for him to behold, and no one else in this whole world.  
Galo never thought of himself as possessive sort of guy, it's Lio that enjoys marking him with bruises within an inch of his life, but a herd of goosebumps stampeding through Galo's back and his balls tightening definitely sign that there is something to Lio being his and only his. Perhaps leaving a couple of hickeys on his neck, high up to not be covered by any article of clothing Lio owns, is in order.

Leeching heat off of him, Lio returns it tenfold, the short puffs of breath from his nose scalding.

His short nails drag ugly, _burning_ stretches of red skin in their wake on Galo's thighs as he's trying to hold them down a little, and it's just like Lio to be flame incarnate to whatever he touches.

A particularly harsh suckle, accompanied by a loud, positively lewd sound has Galo gasping for breath, like Lio's internal fire is eating through all the oxygen in the room, making their lungs burn and their blood boil up. And then it's too much, too much to keep control of his limbs, and Galo clenches his thighs around Lio's head, barely panting out, "Lio, careful, 'boutta-"

Lio manages to slide his head out of the suffocating grip of Galo's thighs, but, whether intentionally or not, he doesn't move away in time and gets a nice faceful of Galo's come. And that does it, he comes himself right on his thighs with a soft gasp, screwing his eyes from the overdose of stimulation from all around him. Galo's release is lightly salty on his lips, and Lio licks off a little. Shame he can't see Galo's reaction; some of the come got on his eyelashes and he'd rather not have a repeat of that one time his eye hurt throughout the day and Galo kept profusely apologizing.

Out of pure habit, Galo lets all of his muscle mass flop bonelessly onto the mattress in his afterglow, forgetting about Lio entirely. A second later, the thought that something's evading his mind and it isn't the right time to relax just yet, so Galo jerks his torso upwards with a scream, unruly mohawk strands falling back into his eyes. Lio's face is covered in come, and he's still regaining his senses, panting with his very much abused mouth open, and Galo can see traces of come on his hanging tongue. It's a sight to behold, and a rare one, so Galo catalogs it in his mind as best as he can while he fetches a washcloth and gets to work, wiping his semen off from Lio's eyelashes, getting rid of Lio's bodily fluids covering his still-rosy cheeks, worriedly questioning him throughout:

"Y-you okay there? I really went to town on your throat, didn't I, huh..."

The response he gets is raspy, deep, slow, like Lio's fresh from the bed in the morning. "Kind of, yeah. I'll probably need some time to recover. But I enjoyed it, so please, calm down." And Lio suckles on Galo's thumb that had collected come from his lips as if to show that yes, he's alright, everything is alright, and there is no need to fret.

Galo's ribs unfold with a full-chested deep sigh, and he's almost at ease again, peppering Lio's cheeks with kisses as he unties his hands and rubs circles into his wrists to get the blood there moving again. Lio settles for nuzzling into Galo's lips and smooches then brings his newly-freed hands around his neck when they are no longer bound by the cord.

Later, when they're both out of the bath and Galo's rubbing salve into Lio's bruises on his knees and cord welts on his wrists, his thigh bites taken care of, Galo suddenly slams his fist down against an open palm. Lio raises an eyebrow at him, curious at what has Galo remembered or which conundrum has he solved unthinkingly.

"In the heat of the moment and my afterglow, I'd completely forgotten to offer to suck you off as well! Damn. It isn't a pleasant thing to let an erection wither in the shower, you could've at least asked for a quick handjob in return, man. Can I make it up to you tomorrow morning?"

  
Lio suddenly goes red in the face, coughing, "No, i-it's okay. I'd gotten myself off with some friction from my thighs just fine. Though I'll take you up on your offer nonetheless."

Galo jumps up to his feet, making their bed threateningly screech with his full weight now distributed onto it vertically instead of horizontally, "Then it's settled! I, Galo Thymos, the greatest firefighter that ever lived, shall blow you to the best of my ability tomorrow morning!"

With a snicker, Lio pats his ankle, "Sweetheart, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I'd very much like to sleep on an intact bed today, so if you would, please."

"Oh. Right, yeah." Galo flops back onto the bed, rubbing his undercut in embarrassment.

Secretly, Lio won't ever for the life of him admit that he's had a dry orgasm just from the praise and from Galo fucking his throat. Because come on. That's just desperate and so dirty and unlike him to come from such minor things and- no.

Though he wouldn't mind doing this for a second time. Practice makes perfect, after all, and Galo's sweet whimpers and praises are just too hard to resist.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite googling the term, I'm still not sure if I wrote this right. Is deepthroating your bf just like in one of his fantasies he told you about service topping?? And I'm not quite sure Lio tops here, what with him wanting to give Galo what he wants and Galo just spittin' praise and such? I was literally the blonde lady confused by math when researching the term and trying to understand if I got all this right. idfk taki blease tell me ur Thots™ on this hot mess фид ми ёр анрефайнд фидбек  
Upd8: I see where I went wrong here, so service top Lio'll have to wait for now, sorry, fellas;;
> 
> I now have a lot of aftercare rules lodged into my mind from how many BDSM blogs I've been reading this year, from tending to your partner's cuts after bloodplay, taking care of marks left after waxplay, to how important aftercare is for both the top and the bottom in general. So I mean. Might take advantage of that, dunno >;3c
> 
> Definitely hit me up if I've portrayed some BDSM elements wrong here, though. Nothing beats another person's opinion or first-hand experience, and I'm lacking in the latter department.
> 
> also lio apparently has a praise kink now lol how did that happen.... in what universe do we live in. it's supposed to be the other way around, but ah well
> 
> BUT I GOT TO THOROUGHLY WRECK LIO HELL YA YOU TAKE THE HIMBO DICK YOU STUPIDLY BEAUTIFUL TWINK
> 
> anyways, here's my [tungle](https://cherishiggy.tumblr.com) just in case. Stay hydrated, fellas!


End file.
